Out of Reach
by sweetporcelainhummel
Summary: Blaine comes back from New York only to figure out that Kurt may have someone else
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Just so there's no confusion, Blaine's mom wanted to go on Broadway so she whisked her whole family away to go to New York. Everyone is still in high school, but it's summer time. **

"I love you, Kurt. I always have and I always will. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

He leaned over the table so he was able to take Kurt's hand in his. He traced his finger over the pattern of Kurt's skin which was soft yet cold to the touch.

"I...I love you too," Kurt was able to say through his chattering teeth.

The lighting at Breadstix was dim, therefore making Kurt seem mysterious and attractive. Though the air was cold and he was in need of a jacket to keep him from shivering so much.

"Are you cold, love?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he slid into the same booth as Kurt. He placed his brown Marc Jacobs jacket over Kurt's shoulder then he put his arm around Kurt's waist.

They were sitting in that position for a half an hour now. Neither of them wanted to leave each other for a second. Both were looking out the door of Breadstix while waiting for their food.

"Dear, I'm going to have to leave you for just a moment, but I promise you I will be right back." He stood up and stretched his legs then walked to the back of the restaurant where the restroom was.

Kurt remained sitting at the booth. He slid the jacket on, snuggling into it and taking all of the warmth.

He continued to stare out the door, watching as people walked in and out. Out of all the people that walked in, one caught his eye.

So many thoughts ran through Kurt's mind. "What is he doing here? He should be in New York! He's surely not here for me. Please don't come over here. Oh god he saw me!" Kurt took off the jacket to cover his face so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't notice him. But he noticed. He would be able to spot Kurt out of the largest of crowds. He knew..

"Kurt!" He said.

Kurt slowly put the jacket down. "Blaine, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Is this seat taken?" Blaine asked.

"No! I.. I mean yes!"

Blaine ignored the yes only thinking that Kurt wanted to get rid of him so he sat down across from Kurt. "You don't know how much I've missed you, Kurt. I missed your lovely hair and personality. I hated waking up in another state knowing that I wouldn't be able to see your face."

Blaine was staring lovingly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt still wanted to melt into those hazel eyes no matter how mad he was at Blaine. He knew he couldn't resist them.

Blaine continued, "I'm just glad that we can be together now that my parents and I are back from New York."

"Blaine, did you honestly think that everything was going to be the same after you returned from New York? You completely forgot about me while you were over there... What makes you think I want you back?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I.. I was just really busy..."

"Six months away and not a single phone call. Not one! Not a letter nor an email..Just nothing. And you want me to come back to you?"

"Babe, I could hear you all the way across the restaurant. What's wrong? And do you mind telling me who he is?" He said gesturing to Blaine.

"Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Dylan. Dylan this is Blaine and Dylan and I were just about to leave."

"We were? We didn't eat yet!" Dylan said.

Kurt grabbed Dylan's hand and dragged him out the door leaving Blaine alone at the booth.

"What just happened?" Blaine questioned.

_**Hey!**_** It's been so long since we've last seen each other. How are things? Sorry I haven't been writing or updating. I'll get right back to that! **

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment...**

**I'm actually going to steal one of my friends tactics so if you're interested in the story, comment with the correct answer to the fill in the blank below and I will update. I won't update this story until someone gets the right answer. :)**

**Kurt _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Hummel**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana walked through the double doors of BreadstiX with Brittany and a young child that Brittany was babysitting name Alyssa.

"Table for three?" The waitress asked clearly annoyed. She might as well have been working alone today since most of her co-workers decided to lounge around.

"Um.." Santana responded more interested in seeing who was sitting in the last booth. "Actually we're going to join our friend over there... The one with way too much hair gel in his hair... And he also has a pathetic look on his face. I could go on, but I'm just going to stop there.."

The waitress allowed Santana, Brittany and Alyssa to sit down at the same booth as Blaine after taking their orders.

"Are you a dolphin?" Alyssa asked Blaine.

"Alyssa!" Brittany began, "We've been through this before! He's a penguin."

"Britt, how is he a penguin? You know what? Why don't you see if Alyssa has to use the bathroom," Santana said.

"I don't-" Santana put a hand over Alyssa's mouth.

"She does." Santana said.

"Okay." Brittany and Alyssa held hands skipping to the back of the restaurant.

"Santana, I need to know everything about Dylan. EVERYTHING," Blaine said.

"Dylan...Dylan... OH the guy with the green eyes and brown hair? He's Kurt's new boo." She said with a little smile on her face.

"I KNOW."

"Well, someone is cranky."

"OBVIOUSLY."

"Why don't you, I don't know, go talk to him. Do something disgustingly cute like you always do." Sanrtana began to stand so she could retrieve Brittany from the restroom. Who knows how long she could be in there?

"I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Clearly the chemicals of your hair gel has gotten to you. Courage, young Warbler, courage."

"Thank you, Santana."

The waitress made her way over to Blaine's table. "You were with the other two guys who sat at this table, right? I forgot to give you the bill."

Santana and Blaine took at look at the price.

"Wanky...Well, I'm going to go.." Santana walked away.

* * *

><p>Dylan could hear the doorbell from all the way downstairs in the basement. "I'll see who it is, love. Would you like something to drink?" Dylan asked.<p>

"Um, no. Thank you." Kurt responded.

Dylan gave Kurt one of his signature smiles. His teeth were perfectly white and glowing. He gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek and went upstairs leaving Kurt alone on the couch.

In Dylan's place was a small business card. Kurt examined it closely. He could only read the word "Anti" for the rest was smudged. He set it down and continued to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Dylan prepared himself to welcome the guest. He put on a big irresistable smile and began to open the door. When he saw who it was his smile faded and so did Blaine's.<p>

"...It's you," Blaine said.

Dylan leaned against the door frame. "I was half expecting you to show up sometime this week. Just not this early."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Oh, Really?"

"And I see you've taken the liberty to buy roses. Beautiful, red, fully grown roses..."

"I'll just come back another day," Blaine said beginning walking away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I'll take very good care of these." Dylan snatched the roses from Blaine's hand. Dylan took one rose out of the bunch and he began to pluck the petal. "He loves you. He loves you not. He loves you. He loves you not. He loves you. He loves you not." He continued to do this until he reached to last of the petals.

"It's settled, Blaine. He loves you not. If you love him, you'll leave him alone." He handed Blaine the flowers. Then he closed the door making his way back to the basement.

**Elizabeth is the correct answer :) Good job! What are your thoughts on Dylan so far? **

**_ _ _ y | _ _ _ _ _ _ _ y**


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan ran a hand through his dark hair, leaving one hand on the wheel of his car. The smell of soup filled the car. Kurt wasn't feeling too great, well, that's an understatement. He sounded absolutely horrible over the phone; the hazel nut haired boy could barely get through one sentence without a cough or a sneeze inserting itself in the middle.

On his way out of his home, he told his mother that he would be taking his girlfriend to a movie and possibly dinner. Yes, his girlfriend. What his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her and what Kurt didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Dylan would go to the end of the Earth to make sure that she never knew that he was dating another boy. That he, himself, was gay. In their home, something of the sort would be punishable. Though, as long as he could keep up the act, everything would turn out to be fine.

The dark haired boy parked his car on the street in front of Kurt's home, and then he stepped out of the car, the plastic container with the soup in his hand. He knocked on the front door, but no one seemed to have heard the knock. He knew that Burt was home because of the hours he worked and Kurt was definitely home considering how his condition was, someone was bound to come. Dylan wouldn't rush this and instead took the time to call his girlfriend and make sure they were on the same page or at least somewhere near.

The phone rang for a couple of minutes before he heard the click that signaled she had picked up.

"Hey! Are you coming to the church service later on tonight?" Dylan let out a sigh at the thought of it.

"Um, yeah. Victoria, will you do me a favor?" He didn't even wait for a yes or no, he just continued on. "Will you go to your friend's house or just out of the house and tell your parents that you're with me? Tell them we're going to see a movie, okay? I just- This is really important." He heard the door begin to unlock, so he made an attempt to hurry the conversation before Victoria could actually get a word in considering how much she loved to make a point and talk for quite a while.

"I'll explain it to you later, okay? Love you, bye." Almost as soon as he finished the conversation, Burt had opened the door. "Mr. Hummel," he said with a nod.

Burt took a step back, making enough room for Dylan to walk into the home. "Enter at your own risk, it's a contamination zone in here," he said. Dylan smiled sweetly. He always loved Burt's sense of humor.

"I think I'll be okay, Mr. Hummel," he chuckled. Sometimes he felt as if the Hummel family brought out the best in him with how kind they were and how they treated him just like he was a part of the family. It was a really nice feeling for him and he really, really hoped he could carry on with the relationship he had between them all.

Burt patted Dylan on the back after closing the door and locking it. "A real trooper we've got here. Well, he's down stairs, go get 'em."

Dylan made his way down the stairs, the soup behind his back. Halfway down, he heard the sniffling and coughing of his boyfriend echoing around the room. "You know, I could've sworn you sounded much better over the phone," Dylan said smiling as he approached where Kurt lay silently on the couch with a wonderful dark colored hat on his head. He was on his side, knees pulled into his chest, tissues surrounding him everywhere."

Kurt coughed pitifully into his elbow, his eyes following Dylan's movement across the room. "I blame Finn. He contaminated everything I own," he mumbled grumpily. Finn did just so happen to be sick for the last week and, for the last week; he would barge into Kurt's room looking for tissues when Kurt wasn't home. When Kurt came back home, he found his room a mess. At least Finn was out and about with Rachel being the healthy teen that he was.

"Tsk, tsk. I say we sentence him to eternal servitude to you, well, at least until you get better," he smirked.

Kurt laughed, though he ended up coughing right after wards. "Don't make me laugh or I'll have a coughing fit! Now come, sit." Kurt straightened himself out and swung his legs over the couch so that his feet ended up on the floor. He took the can of febreze that was on the coffee table next to him, and thoroughly sprayed the area. "I'm not liable for this if you just so happen to catch this cold or whatever this is, but I'm sure you figured that out when you came down here at your own risk."

"Oh of course I knew that. What you are responsible for is making me a happy person if I do catch this cold thing that you have. And you can do that by making me…" He moved in front of his boyfriend and pulled the soup out from his behind his back, doing a mini dance with it in his hand. "Soup!" Dylan sat down next to Kurt and put the soup on the coffee table. "But… it's not exactly homemade. You see, I tried to make soup, but then I somehow burned it, so I bought a can of soup and here it is. It's the thought that counts, right?"

Kurt's laughed again, resulting in him having another coughing fit. He slapped his boyfriend's knee and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What did I tell you?!" Dylan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, but, instead, Kurt decided to lie in his lap. The two stayed there comfortable, talking until Kurt fell asleep in Dylan's lap.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat drinking a coffee at the Lima Bean. He swore that he would not become addicted to coffee when he returned to Lima, yet that boat seemed to have quickly sailed. The people around him seemed to be in such a rush while Blaine was just there, lost in thought. His thoughts were, of course, of Kurt and Dylan. He wondered how Kurt could pick such a horrible person like Dylan, but then he thought about how he didn't even call him or try to communicate with him once. In all honesty, he found that they were almost on the same level. Though, if Kurt was happy…<p>

He couldn't help but will for school to start, that way he could at least think about school work and not about what he should have done and how he should have acted.

The hazel eyed teen didn't expect the one person that seemed to hate him already, not that he could blame him, to sit across from him. Dylan's blue eyes searched Blaine; he didn't look like he wanted to start any trouble.

"I only have one question for you, and then I'm leaving. You had the most wonderful person holding onto you by the heart, yet… why did you hurt him? And don't give me any of that 'I was busy' bullshit. You basically handed him over to me, not that I mind, but why?" Dylan was genuinely curious as to why Blaine couldn't give Kurt time of day when he was away. If he claimed to love him so much, then what was that disappearance?

The dirty blonde haired man at the next table had his back towards the two, though he would know that voice anywhere considering he was dating the mom of that very person. As he listened in, Dylan seemed to be talking about something that he knew was something that wasn't tolerated in his home and was caught off guard by the conversation as a whole. As much as he liked the kid, he was joining his family soon enough and there was a line that he would like Dylan not to cross. He would make sure to set some boundaries when he saw him at church later.

**Oh hi! It's been a while, a long while, but I'm going to continue this story. Sorry about this chapter, I just had to get back into the feel of things, but hopefully there will be more Klaine in the next chapter :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
